Destinies Match, Families Clash
by Katie2
Summary: This is a sweet, but long poem about my favorite couple, T/P. Trunks and Pan are torn apart by their families displeasure about the other. Now Trunks cheated on pan so she would hate him so he would not have to face the fact of telling her. How shall they


Destinies Match, Families Clash By Katie Preferred Customer Normal Preferred Customer 1 20 2001-11-09T04:06:00Z 2001-11-09T04:26:00Z 3 515 2936 Dell Computer Corporation 24 5 3605 9.2720 

Destinies Match, Families Clash

By Katie

Teardrops like dewdrops

Sift to the ground like an endless wave

Of gray and miserable rain,

A feeling of resentment towards

His one and only, holding his heart in a bind

Of flowing, endless romantic identity,

A wave of remorse

A tinge of regret mingle,

And bound endlessly in between the cobblestones

Of romantic destiny

No one seems to know the displeasure

That she feels tonight -

No one can see the endless rains

The bottomless pits of depression

That seep, no flow

Through his veins, like the rivers of blood that

Push through his brain,

Push through his heart,

He never meant to make her cry

But endless weeps forever tingle

They clash with the pail sweetness of her complexion

When remorse seems so fulfillment on his face

He knew they couldn't be, although their destiny's matched

But yet with family intertwined the families did clash –

Forever caught in a memory of scenes

Coursing through her sights, her minds eye

Like nimble acrobats, twirling a bounding before the minds nimble eye of an audience

She needs not know why he is with her

Her heart is broken, her love in waste

With one last bitter taste

Yet she can still taste his sweet lips on hers,

His sweet and sensual touch

She needed not a second becoming

The story of unbinding love, star crossed lovers

Like Romeo and Juliet torn through the stars like shreds of paper

Families intertwined far too much –

So the romance between a third class warriors grand daughter

And a prince's son

Was to be forever shrouded in mystery by his bleeding heart

He cheated so she would see that he could never leave

His destiny with family

Yet how could he leave his destiny with her?

A sudden wave of emptiness

And the lonely beat of heart

Would lead him to the drastic course

If he could never be with her together in one life

Why not another, why not happiness

In another life? –

Her fingers clasped around each other

Bent in twisted fashion

Her heart beat but once

Before she realized

It would never beat again

While she was twixt the painful memories

So with a swift and soundless gasp of air

And a pain staking ease

She decided once and for all

That if she could not have him

She would not live

A life of utter torment –

His fingers clasped around the gun

Raised tight to his temple hold,

Gasp and take flight, young bird of loneliness

No more shall your talons torment the boy

Who's heart belonged to her

Like a Romeo to his Juliet –

She ended it all

With a knife in her hand

A single push of the blade that slit the skin

And peeled the loneliness unbounded

No more, no less like Juliet to her Romeo

Could not live without the touch, without the lovely scent –

The star-crossed lover closed his eyes

His finger clasped the trigger

One, two, three,

With a bang it went

A life of forever depression

Without a love to call his own –

Her life was robber

And she fell upon the floor

With an empty thump her head clasped ground

And her dark navy eyes

Peeled open for a last time

To take in the sight of blood –

Now star crossed lovers met again

In an after life once more

No more will family intertwine

In their destinies,

Their destinies were decided that day

By the two of them,

This is the story of star-crossed lovers

Torn apart by family bounds

Yet brought together by the forever feeling

Of contempt when they are apart

Love has brought unlikely two to death and beyond

To test it all,

A painful retreat

Yet a happily ever after

What is worth the wait?

The death on natural consequence

Or the one that intertwined the two

In forever happiness.


End file.
